


Lonely

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Adrien Agreste Week Day 3! Lonely: something Adrien Agreste isn't anymore.





	

Lonely: without companions, solitary

He stares out the window, trying to hold back a sigh of exhaustion. It’s been a long day of work, trying to talk to his coworkers, most of whom find him annoying, too young, and a spoiled kid who wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t Gabriel Agreste’s son. 

He’s been doing this since he was thirteen, and his father asked him the misleading question, “How would you like to have your face all over Paris?”

Attention like that sounded great to a thirteen-year-old kid who’s only friends were imaginary, or from anime and cartoons. Of course he said yes. Anyway, it was every kid’s dream to do what he was getting the chance at. 

This isn’t what he expected. 

Sure, modeling gets him out of the house. Sometimes one of the kids will even talk to him. But his lack of experience with friends makes having them in this industry… difficult. 

Lonely: sad because one has no company

He gives the camera a perfect smile, demure and soft, not too rebellious, not too edgy, just sweet and reserved. 

He’s gotten good at those. 

He’s gotten good at not glaring at the camera, at flicking his eyes up to the lens at the last moment, at letting just the tiniest bit of wistfulness filter through his near-perfect façade, just enough to give the photograph a “hint of romanticism.” 

There’s something crushing about the empty lens. He has to show so many emotions toward something so blank, unfeeling. It doesn’t seem quite right. 

Of course he knows that’s crazy, but…

Well, the feeling’s there. He places his arm around the girl he’s been told to pose with, and tries to imagine she’s Ladybug, trying to capture that feeling the photographer seems so insistent upon. 

“As if she is your one true love.”

That’s not the easiest look to master when he could honestly care less about the blonde girl who smiles up at him… Aurore something-or-other. He thinks he might recognize her as an akuma, but other than that vague placement… well, she’s certainly not his “true love,” in any case. 

His real true love would, in reality, likely never look at him like that. 

Lonely: the crushing feeling that breaks you in half 

Finally, the photographer seems to give up on that particular emotion. 

Adrien apologizes, and the photographer brushes him off, saying it isn’t his fault. It’s never his fault. He’s an Agreste, after all. 

Aurore something-or-other drops the look of devotion as soon as she’s told she can, replacing it with much more realistic half-smirk as she texts someone. 

Eventually, the photographer rearranges them. Aurore something-or-other now has her arms around his neck, her head on his chest. He has to look off into the distance, “as if you’re watching the world frost over.” Whatever that means. 

He’s tired and he misses his friends. He misses his Lady. He misses not being alone… 

Apparently, that’s what the photographer was going for, because he’s released shortly after. 

“DUDE!”

As soon as he steps out of the building, he’s waved over. 

Lonely: something Adrien Agreste isn’t anymore

“Hey, we made a picnic! Well, Mari did. Now that you’re out, we can finally have some real fun!” Nino laughs. 

“You seriously need to relax,” Alya crosses her arms. “You’re gonna run out of energy soon enough.”

Marinette smiles up at him, patting the space on the blanket by her, awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you all, so much…”

“W-we’re here for you,” Marinette stammers out. “That’s what friends are for, right?”


End file.
